Frosty the Snowman
Frosty the Snowman is a snowman and main protagonist from Frosty the Snowman (1969), produced by Rankin/Bass Productions, animated by Mushi Production and based on the song by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins. Relationships *Allies: Crystal (wife), Milly (daughter), Chilly (son), Rudolph, Santa Claus, Karen, Hocus Pocus *Enemies: Professor Hinkle, Winterbolt Appearances # Frosty the Snowman ''(1969) # ''The First Easter Rabbit ''(1976) (cameo) # ''Frosty's Winter Wonderland ''(1976) # ''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July ''(1979) # ''Frosty Returns ''(1992) # ''The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2004, 2005) Garfiled1990 Frosty and his family appears in Garfiled1990's anime/non-anime crossovers and music videos. Voice Actors #Jackie Vernon - English #John Goodman - English #Bill Faggerbakke - English Japanese Dub # Spanish Dub # French Dub # Animators (And Other Production Staff Members) Frosty the Snowman (Rankin/Bass, Mushi) # Steve Nakagawa (real name: Yusaku Nakagawa) - Animation Supervisor # Osamu Dezaki - Animation Director # Akio Sugino - Character Animator # Sadao Miyamoto - Character Animator Frosty's Winter Wonderland (Rankin/Bass, Topcraft) # Toru Hara - Animator # Tsuguyuki Kubo - Animator Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (Rankin/Bass, Video Tokyo) # Akikazu Kono - "Animagic" Supervisor/Animator # Ichiro Komuro - Character Model Sculptor/Puppet Maker # Kyoko Kita - Puppet Maker # Hiroshi Tabata - Animator # Seiichi Araki - Animator # Shigeru Ohmachi - Animator Frosty Returns # The Legend of Frosty the Snowman # Quotes Frosty the Snowman (Rankin/Bass, Mushi) * "Happy Birthday!" Frosty's Winter Wonderland (Rankin/Bass, Topcraft) * "Hey, someday's today!" * "Oh, hello. Did you make that neat wind all by yourself?" Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (Rankin/Bass, Video Tokyo) * "Hey, Rudolph!" * "Aw, Rudolph, your nose just can't go out. Santa depends on it." Frosty Returns * "Oh, no you don't. You want to take something? Take the tie...unless you think I need it." The Legend of Frosty the Snowman * "Well, just a lady doesn't sound so scary." Frosty plays Harold SquarePants in SnowmanOlaf CirclePants Frosty Plays Snoopy in Peanuts (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Frosty plays Olaf in Frozen (160 Movies Style) and will reprise the role in Frozen (Broadwaygirl918 Style) Frosty plays Jiminy Cricket in Rudolphnocchio Frosty plays Genie in Rudolphladdin Frosty plays Barney in Frosty and the Backyard Gang, Frosty and Friends and Frosty's Great Adventure the Movie Frosty plays Steve in Rudolph's Clues Frosty plays Jumba Jookiba in Madison and Vinny (Lilo and Stitch) He is an Alien Frosty plays Robot (Toy Story) in Made Up Colored Animal Story He is a Robot Portrayals * In Jiminy the Cricket, he is played by Jiminy Cricket * In Olaf the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Olaf * In Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Kermit the Frog * In Top Cat (Frosty the Snowman), he played by Top Cat * In J. Thaddeus Toad (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad * In Danny the Cat (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Danny Cat * In Felix the Cat (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Felix the Cat * In Benjamin the Elephant (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Benjamin the Elephant * In Foxy Stallion the Cowboy Fox (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Foxy Stallion * In NiteD the German Shepherd Dog (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by NiteD * In Tempe O'Kun the Cowboy Husky (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Tempe O'Kun * In Pulley the Cowboy Horse (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Pulley * In Bucker the Fuskyote (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Bucker Fuskyote * In Tyson Unident the Cowboy Husky (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Tyson Unident * In Iarann the Coyote (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Iarann Coyote * In Seddel the Cougar (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Seddel Cougar * In Axel the Wolf (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Axel Wolf * In Rascle Pup The Cowboy Dog (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Rascle Pup * In Mishi the Cougar (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Mishi * In Cody Denton the Cowboy Wolf (Frosty the Snowman), he is played by Cody Denton * In Alvin Seville (Frosty the Snowman) he is played by Alvin Seville * Barney The Dinosaur (a.k.a. Frosty The Snowman), he is played by Barney * In Wubbzy Returns, he is played by Wubbzy * In Five the Monster (Frosty the Snowman), Five Returns (Frosty Returns), Five's Winter Wonderland and Alexander and Five's Christmas in July he is played by 5 (7 Little Monsters) and lots more! Gallery: frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-764.jpg frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-767.jpg frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Frosty in Frosty the Snowman.jpg|Frosty in Frosty the Snowman FrostyInWinterWonderland.jpg Frosty-july.jpg Rudolph and frosty 1979.jpg Rudolph with Frosty the Snowman.jpg Rudfro11.jpg Rudolphandfrosty10below.jpg Frostyandhisfamily.jpg December 2014 118.JPG December 2014 117.JPG December 2014 116.JPG December 2014 115.JPG December 2014 113.JPG December 2014 103.JPG December 2014 102.JPG December 2014 099.JPG December 2014 098.JPG December 2014 090.JPG December 2014 089.JPG December 2014 087.JPG December 2014 085.JPG December 2014 082.JPG December 2014 078.JPG December 2014 035.JPG December 2014 034.JPG December 2014 031.JPG December 2014 030.JPG December 2014 104.JPG December 2014 004.JPG December 2014 006.JPG frosty and kids.png frosty is lonely.png rudolph and frosty parade.png Rudolphfrosty01.jpg Rf14.jpg|Frosty comforting Rudolph Rudolph-and-frostys-christmas-in-july-14.jpg Milton found rudolph and frosty.png TLoFtSm- Frosty carries Sara Simple.png Frosty the Snowman- That's A Great Idea!.png Frosty the Snowman- Unanimated Frosty.png property_hero_character_frosty.png TLoFtSm- Frosty (surprised).png TLoFtSm- Frosty 1.png frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.jpg frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg "Great!".jpg Frosty_the_Snowman.jpg source.gif MV5BMTg1NDM5NDMxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDIxNDEwNw@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,1333,1000_AL_.jpg Frosty.jpg Frosty the Snowman laughing.png FROSTY PRINT.jpg Frosty-by-powsley.blogspotdotcom.jpg Frosty.png il_fullxfull.910642001_fjok.jpg TLoFtSm- Frosty (2).png Singing Plush Frosty the Snowman.jpg Plush Frosty the Snowman.jpg 6aeef4d3b8f58c2dd17953512885508c.jpg 1572_047.jpg 396873c6-d8af-4476-96c7-1f397d896715_560_420.jpg frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg Frosty saying Happy Birthday-1.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Snowmen Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Frosty the Snowman Characters Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rankin/Bass Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:White Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July characters Category:Adults Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Peaceful Category:Universal Characters Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Winter Category:Christmas Characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Magical objects Category:Legendary creatures Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Cartoon All-Stars's Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Husbands Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:1969 Introductions Category:Characters with Deep voices Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Thick Characters Category:Magicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Straight Category:Brothers Category:Smart Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Assholes Category:Gay Category:Homosexuals Category:Asexual Category:Vinnytovar